


Jarrón de flores

by Alega



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/pseuds/Alega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sobre la primera vez que Gilderoy Lockhart se apropió del trabajo de otro. Las mañas se aprenden desde pequeños.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jarrón de flores

Las manos inmaculadas de Gilderoy Lockhart no servían para el trabajo, menos cuando éste consistía en ensuciárselas con barro. Su madre podría considerar provechoso hacer manualidades, pero tanto su hermano como él lo detestaban profundamente. Sin embargo, tenían que obedecerla y sacar la arcilla para obrar milagros. Sí, milagros.

Gilderoy no estaba hecho para las manualidades. En donde su madre veía un oso, la intención inicial era la de un caballo, en donde su hermano veía una cruz invertida, la intención inicial era la de un espantapájaros. Y en donde ambos no le hallaban forma, la intención inicial era la de un… Bueno, de seguro habría pensando hacer algo antes de arruinarlo por completo.

Esa tarde se esforzaba en seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones que su madre les había dado. Asunto difícil cuando tomaba la arcilla con asco de manchar sus manos y su fino delantal. Su hermano era otro cuento, observó con reprobación. Él se había llenado de arcilla hasta por detrás de las orejas. Sin embargo, reconoció con un poco de envidia, su trabajo final era bueno. Muchísimo mejor que el suyo. Y no parecía una masa amorfa.

—¿Sabes?, parece un jarrón de flores.

—Es un jarrón de flores —le respondió su hermano, con algo de orgullo.

—¡Por eso mismo! Parece un jarrón de flores.

Su hermano negó con la cabeza varias veces, y sin evitar una mueca presuntuosa, se levantó de la mesita de trabajo y tomó el jarrón entre sus manos.

—Se la llevaré a mamá. Si me queda bien, puede que me de galletas extras, ¿sabes?

Gilderoy apretó los dientes, pensando que él también quería atragantarse con galletas y tener un jarrón bonito. Aunque no tuviera flores, siempre podía arrancar muchas del jardín de la vecina. Unas menos en su jardín cuidado hasta el detalle de seguro no se notaría. Incluso, podría arrancar unos girasoles que combinaran con su dorado color de cabello. Y entonces las personas notarían el parecido y lo alabarían y…

—¡Oh, eso sería maravilloso! —exclamó, agitando los brazos. Su brazo izquierdo le dio a su masa amorfa y la tiró al aire, ambos hermanos se quedaron viéndola en el aire hasta que comenzó a caer. Su hermano menor, paralizado, recibiría el golpe si no se quitaba y el jarrón se caería y quedaría hecho añicos. Con resolución, se abalanzó hacia él y le quitó el jarrón hasta que ocurriera el desastre.

La masa amorfa cayó en la cabeza de su hermano y lo tiró al piso, pero al menos el jarrón estaba a salvo. Suspiró aliviado, mientras se acercaba a su hermano. El piso estaba lleno de arcilla.

—¿Sigues vivo? —le preguntó, afectado.

—Creo que sí… Hm, ¿dónde estoy? —Su hermano se reincorporó un tanto ido—. ¿Y qué es eso que cargas en la mano? Parece un jarrón de flores.

—Es un jarrón de flores. —Y al tiempo que lo decía, sacaba su conclusión de lo que había pasado—. Mi jarrón de flores. Hermano, a ver cómo le dices a mamá que ensuciaste el piso.

—¿Lo hice?

—Oh, claro…


End file.
